dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talia Kaahs
Talia Kaahs, sometimes known by her alias Shock, is a vengeful Dino Attack agent who was kept in stasis for 52 years. Biography Early Life Talia Kaahs was born in 1932, and grew up in the city of Town Plan with her younger sister, Dakota Kaahs. Her family struggled in the Great Depression and her father was an abusive alcoholic, which made childhood difficult for Talia. At the urging of her mother (who wanted her daughter to have a better life than she did), Talia studied hard and received high grades in school. Although she was not very popular, she was friends with her classmate George Ogel, but could not work up the courage to ask him out on a date. She was also the study partner of another classmate, Ronald Alexander. After graduating high school in 1949, Talia was unable to afford college tuition and was forced to work a minimum wage job. Talia Kaahs chose to reinvent herself, believing it was the best way to get ahead in life and achieve her dream of becoming a pediatrician. She matured into a beautiful young woman with an assertive attitude. By 1953, Talia, Dakota, and their mother had saved up enough money to send Talia to state college. There, she earned a bachelor's degree in medicine and started working an internship at Mercy Hospital in LEGO City. There, chief physician Dr. Murphy promised that she would be eligible for a more permanent position in the future. Although she intended to leave her old life behind, Talia decided to attend the High School Reunion in 1957. There, she met up with George Ogel again, and he asked her out on a date. They fell in love and, in 1958, they were betrothed and due to be married. Stasis Unfortunately, the day before the wedding, Talia's car broke down and she was picked up by Ronald Alexander. Instead of bringing her home, he kidnapped her. Talia was shocked to discover that Ronald harbored unrequited feelings towards her and was obsessed with a fear of "losing her". As such, he was jealous of George and wanted her for himself. Despite his attempts to appeal to her, Talia refused. Angry, Ronald Alexander threw her into a stasis tube filled with Jugend Serum, where she would remain for the next 52 years. The next day, Ronald informed George Ogel that Talia had stood him up, leading George to call off the wedding. Over the years, the stasis tube would constantly change its location before ending up in the Dino Island Laboratory, where her stasis tube was placed in a secret room attached to another room full of stasis tubes. She was not awake to see Ronald Alexander, under the alias "Dr. Rex", begin the Dino Attack in 2010. Awakening Under the alias "General Evil", George Ogel infiltrated the Dino Island Laboratory during the Dino Attack. There, he discovered the stasis room, and after a bit of investigation, he found the secret room in which Talia Kaahs was kept. Realizing the truth about their wedding and filled with anger at Ronald Alexander, he smashed her stasis tube and freed her. However, the years of stasis had left Talia weak, so she did not regain consciousness. Talia was carried by General Evil out of the laboratory to a Dino Track Transport where Rex, Amanda Claw, the Lurcher Drone L-D1748, and two Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids were waiting. Upon regaining consciousness, she did not recognize General Evil and, mistaking him for Dr. Rex, attacked Rex. General Evil quickly convinced Talia that he was George Ogel and that the Minifig she was attacking was not Dr. Rex. Talia apologized to Rex, but the group was discovered by the true Dr. Rex, now an armored Mutant T-Rex. They made a quick escape in the Dino Track Transport while the others filled Talia in on what had happened since she was put into stasis. General Evil, who had shortened his alias to simply "General" out of remorse for his past actions, gave Talia the option of traveling to Antarctica, but Talia wished revenge against Dr. Rex for trapping her in stasis and putting the world in danger. Arriving at LEGO City, they were joined by Sam Throramebi and Aster Oid before arriving at Dino Attack Headquarters. At General's urging, Talia Kaahs joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Shock" to prevent Evil Ogel from recognizing her. Goo Caverns When Dino Attack Team was sent on a mission to repair the Goo Caverns, Shock teamed up with General and Claw. They operated primarily in Quadrant 45, and when they were short an Ogel Drilling Vehicle, they sent a Sea Drone to get one from Quadrant 27. Later, they were contacted by Specs, who told him to investigate volcanic activity in Quadrants 14 and 15, which were the least stable sections of the entire Goo Caverns. Knowing that they had to pass through Quadrant 27 to reach those Quadrants, and that Rex's squad was operating in Quadrant 27, they agreed to drop Amanda off at Quadrant 27 so that she could work with Rex while they traveled to Quadrants 14 and 15. Shock, General, and Claw arrived at Quadrant 27, where they were greeted by Rex, Greybeard, a Rock Drone regiment, and a group of rowdy Ice Drones. General explained to Rex and Greybeard his plans to protect Talia by referring to her as "Shock", and his eventual plans to retire and settle down with Shock. Amanda left Shock's group to join Rex's squad, and Shock and General left for Quadrants 14 and 15. While there, Shock and General determined that Quadrant 14 was the more lethal of the two quadrants; Quadrant 15 merely was suffering from Quadrant 14's eruptions. Deciding that it was too dangerous to try repairing Quadrant 14, Shock and General evacuated the volcanic quadrant and continued to repair other quadrants of the Goo Caverns. After a few weeks of mining Green Goo, Shock and General were radioed by whom they thought to be Rex, telling him about a weapon of Dr. Inferno's hidden in Quadrant 14. However, Shock and General encountered two Barrel Pusher Drones, who explained that several days prior they had seen Rex captured by the Brickspider Bot v1.0, and had not seen him since. Since this contradicted with the radio call, General and Shock realized that Quadrant 14 was a trap set up by Dr. Rex. Shock and General raced through the Goo Caverns in their Ogel Drilling Vehicle until they found an abandoned Ogel Mining Compound. Shock volunteered to scout ahead and confirm whether or not Rex was in the compound. There, she confirmed Rex's presence and encountered Ben Gunn and asked him to aid them by distracting the Brickspider Bot and Cyber-Bully. Using the drill on the front of the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, Shock and General demolished one of the walls of the compound and rescued Rex. Shock was later disheartened to hear that Ben Gunn was apparently killed by the Brickspider Bot. They passed through Quadrant 58 on their way to Quadrant 14 to aid the rest of the Dino Attack Team against the Mutant Dino army, but they saw that Mutant Dinos had demolished all the support beams in the Goo Caverns up to Quadrant 78, which could cause a major cave-in should the volcanoes in Quadrant 14 erupt. However, Dr. Rex arrived and tried to turn Shock to be on his side, still hoping that she had feelings for him. Shock refused his offers, declaring that he was no more than a monster. Angered, Dr. Rex pursued the Ogel Drilling Vehicle through the Goo Caverns until a landslide cut him off. Finally, they arrived at the Trouble Train Depot. Shock, General, Rex, and a group of drones boarded the Trouble Train and left for Ogel's Island. The Trouble Train's tunnel collapsed and the train itself derailed. Luckily, Shock, General, and Rex survived the crash with only minor injuries. Shock, General, and Rex grimly made their way along the tunnel until at last they reached the Trouble Train Depot at Ogel's Island. There, Evil Ogel did not recognize Talia, much to the relief of Shock and General. Shock, General, and Rex used a portal created by King Joseph Race and Sam Race to quickly arrive at Dino Attack Headquarters, where they reported to Specs. Portal Operations Team Shock later worked with General, King Race, and Chompy to build another portal in Dino Attack Headquarters, used by Aster Oid to travel to LEGO Island. Joined by Libo, this group became known as the Portal Operations Team. The main purpose of the Portal Operations Team was that they could serve as a failsafe in case the battle against the Mutant Dinos took a turn for the worse and Dino Attack Team needed to evacuate its personnel to Antarctica. Until such a time, Specs informed them of both the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions in case anything went wrong in either mission that required someone to quickly go to either location. The team spent some time trying to locate the Torn World, but ultimately failed. Shortly after Zenna and French Fries spread word of the Antarctica mission, Specs told the Portal Operations Team that he needed to go to Antarctica immediately, since a Maelstrom-influenced Digger was planning to take over the team. Shock and General prepared the portal for the team leader. As soon as he stepped through, Shock and General smashed the portal, because Digger rounded up a mob of angry Dino Attack agents who stormed into the room looking for Specs. The Portal Operations Team refused to let Digger know Specs's whereabouts, causing Digger to brand them as traitors. After a long battle against the idealist Dino Attack agents, Shock and General agreed that it was necessary to evacuate those not involved in the conflict. Therefore, while Libo, Chompy, and King Race held off Digger, General and Shock evacuated Dino Attack agents whose opinions were neutral to ensure that they did not get hurt. As such, General and Shock were not captured by the idealists. Thanks to Reptile, the idealist-realist conflict was resolved peacefully. Chompy left the Portal Operations Team and was replaced by Sam Throramebi. Together, Shock, General, Throramebi, and Libo traveled the LEGO Planet in search of teleport pads built by XERRD to transport the Mutant Dino forces. They destroyed every teleport pad they could find, in beliefs that it would cripple XERRD's ability to mobilize the Mutant Dino armies. However, in Japan, they encountered Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids and Mutant Dinos, and Libo had to sacrifice himself by destroying the Stone Tower Bridge to let Shock, General, and Throramebi escape. During their investigation of Sandy Bay, Shock was attacked by a Mutant Raptor and received a number of scars across her face. The Portal Operations Team reported back to Dino Attack Headquarters late on the night of December 20, 2012. There, Shock learned from Amanda Claw that Dr. Rex and his Mutant Dino army were going to attack Dino Attack Headquarters the very next day. Specs grimly told them to build a Teleport Pad to be prepared to evacuate people to the refugee facilities in Antarctica. The Portal Operations Team assembled their first Teleport Pad in the basement of Dino Attack Headquarters. When Mutant Dinos began to break into the building, they destroyed that Teleport Pad to prevent the Mutant Dinos from traveling to the refugee facilities, then assembled a Super Teleport Pad on the rooftop so that Dino Air Trackers could airlift entire Fire Hammers to be evacuated. A series of explosions created by Firecracker caused the roof to collapse, but they rebuilt the Teleport Pad on the 13th floor of the building. With the Teleport Pad assembled, Specs dismissed the Portal Operations Team. Although Shock wished to stay and fight, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Rex, General and the others convinced her otherwise, explaining that a similar attempt by Katerina Schattenberg did not end well. Shock eventually agreed to teleport to the Antarctica refugee facilities, where she waited faithfully for General to return. Post-War After the final battle, Talia Kaahs returned to LEGO City with Sam Throramebi and Mary Rose. There, she learned from Frozeen that General did not survive the final battle, and the news of General's death greatly depressed Talia. Although she has friends such as Frozeen to help support her, Talia Kaahs will most likely seek grief counseling in the future to help cope with General's death. However, before General died, he and Talia knew that he was elderly and likely not going to live much longer, and so Talia prepared herself to be able to move on after General's death. Although the post-war society returned to normalcy, Talia found herself struggling to fit into a modern world. With only her 1957 bachelor's degree and no work experience in 52 years, she was unable to qualify for many job positions that she applied for. At Mercy Hospital, head of human resources Mr. Reece turned her down for the pediatrics position, telling her to get a doctorate at medical school before applying again. This left her in an unfortunate situation, since she could not afford to pay for medical school while she was struggling to pay rent for her small apartment. Talia attempted to reach out and reconnect with her family and friends, but found that most were either dead or difficult to contact. After much investigation, she finally managed to find her younger sister Dakota, who had been married to Michael Lee in 1962 and was now living at St. Lucy's Nursing Home. She got in contact with the only other member of the Lee family who survived the Dino Attack, Anthony Lee, so he could grant permission for her to visit Dakota as a guest. When Talia finally reunited with Dakota, they shared stories about their lives. Although she was overjoyed to see Dakota again, Talia was also saddened to see Dakota as an elderly woman with dementia. After the Dino Attack, Talia lived alone in a cheap apartment. Feeling overwhelmed from her struggle to rebuild her broken life, she would often cry herself to sleep while cradling General's helmet in her arms. Abilities and Traits Physically, Talia Kaahs was a very beautiful woman, which was an image she adopted for the purpose of getting ahead in life. After an encounter with a Mutant Raptor, Talia now bears several horrible scars on her face. Although Talia knows that she can have her scars removed by plastic surgery, she refuses to consider the option, instead believing that the scars are too important to remove and can serve as a memento of the Dino Attack. Unfortunately, people often feel fearful or uncomfortable around her as a result of her scars. Talia is also a very bright and intellectual person, which she considers to be her defining features. She is a hard worker who spent years studying to become a doctor. She never picked up a gun before the Dino Attack, but since joining Dino Attack Team, she has also developed skills in combat and firearms. Despite this, she was often relegated to a playing a support role, such as the Portal Operations Team, rather than actively battling on the front lines. Talia was once meek and timid, but when she chose to reinvent herself after graduating high school, she took on a much more assertive and confident personality. Talia is typically warm and caring, which are qualities that would make her a good pediatrician. However, she does have a darker and vengeful side to her personality; she hates Dr. Rex for thinking of her as little more than a trophy to be put in stasis, and may be using the Dino Attack as an excuse to carry out her revenge. She was never able to satisfy her desire for revenge, since she did not get to play a role in Dr. Rex's defeat. After the war, this left her feeling empty and aimless, which led to her reflecting upon herself and wondering whether she was truly a good person deep down. This, in combination with her struggle to fit into a post-war society where most of her family and friends are elderly or dead, has left her in a tragic state of depression. Despite being kept in Jugend Serum for 52 years, Talia apparently did not show any negative symptoms (such as impaired judgment) or signs of withdrawal (such as deteriorating health) after she was awakened by General. However, after the Dino Attack, Talia noticed that her hair was starting to turn white, causing her to fear that she may start showing other negative effects from her stasis. Quotes Trivia *Talia Kaahs's name is loosely based on Shaak Ti, one of the Jedi in the ''Star Wars prequel trilogy. The romantic relationship between Talia and General is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the "crack pairing" of Shaak Ti and General Grievous. *After Dino Attack RPG ended, PeabodySam went on record claiming that Talia Kaahs was one of his worst-written characters, due to having no personality and simply existing as a trophy for General and Dr. Rex to fight over. The Expanded Universe short story Scars was written to rectify this by fleshing out Talia's personality and revealing her personal life. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Portal Operations Team